cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Reality Gameplay
Virtual Reality Gameplay is a series of videos in which James and Aleks along with numerous of the primary Cow Chop members play VR games on the HTC Vive, Oculus Rift, and PlayStation VR. On September 13, 2019, it was announced by Brett that "VR Gameplay" videos were slowly morphed over time to be in regular gameplay videos, effectively ending this series, but still living on in "Random Gameplay" videos. Episodes Trivia * The first VR video wasn't filmed in the Cow Chop House. * Episode 2, 3, 6, and 9 are Draw What?! videos. Episodes 13 and 14 are Surgeon Simulator VR videos. * Episode 11 is the first episode where a game is played (Star Wars: Battlefront) that isn't VR. * Dex was featured in only 1 VR video. * "Assistants and Dog Kidneys" was the first VR video filmed in The Barn. * "Warp Speed" is the first VR video featuring 4 members playing at the same time. Quotes * "What were you thinking going into the basement?"' - James, to Trevor * "Diarrhea! I got it! Diarrhea! We got it! Good job everybody!" '- Joe'' * ''"You know, I know what it feels like to get fucked" '- James * "Dude, I was like...I, I was like...legit blowing shit up though and that was pretty sweet" '- Joe'' * ''"You said that spiders were your fear but you bit the head off a fucking tarantula" '- Brett, to Dex * "You had told me numerous stories about how, in your life, one of your greatest dreams was to not only hold a baby, but to throw a baby" '- James, to Dex'' * ''"Doing an eye transplant is like trying to fuck your couch in the dark...you know what I'm sayin'?" '- Aleks * ''"Hey, I'm playin' Headmaster. With a new technology called head motion. You basically use your head to play the game. You gotta kinda like...like your suckin' dick" - James'' * "Dude, why do Jakob have so much fucking hair?" '- Trevor'' * ''"Eons ago I thrusted one young man into another realm he had never seen before" '- James Translations '''''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. VR PORN | Episode 1 # Portuguese → English '- ''"Pornography is universal. Just ask yourself Mr. Universe Tony Mount. Tony has many very pornographic games made specifically to suit the masses who like their mass. To replicate a monster a programming team of about 500 had to scan every last vein in their carved body and for this they have to get very very close to their package. The next step is virtual reality and it will soon be a dream come true for Tony." # 'Luxembourgish → English '- "Aron has a total of 76 sex tapes himself and decided VR headset home to "experiment" to get on with the free time." '''DIRTY PICTIONARY | Episode 2 # Cebuano → English '- ''"The lack of sleep causes me pain, my eyes turn to sand, my liver turns to dust. I begin to see the shadow scatter across the walls. I hope to hide, no way to sleep. Time and I do not see a grain of it in my sleep." # 'Hmong → English '- "The hallucinations get worse, my brain is starting to scramble and I do not know how much longer I could understand the world. All I want is the taste of fried chicken in my mouth before my bones crumble to dust, and my skin melts into something of a head of ice cream and cottage cheese." '''TEAM BLUE BALLS VS TEAM ORGY | Episode 3 # Arabic → English '- Translation not available # '''Turkish → English '- "He peed in a bottle and gave it to someone. They drank and they said it was the most delicious lemonade mu they ever had. It made me feel damn good. I have to do tasty tasting. Maybe we will study this." '''FALLING TO OUR DEATH | Episode 4 # Vietnamese → English '- ''"Climbing is very dangerous. Be sure to use your chalk to keep your hands dry when climbing. If you still fail and you do not have any left chalk, you can always use your own stool. The right amount of grasp will allow you to finish climb. Just be sure not to listen to this if you are really climbing. Thank you." # 'Irish → English '- "Warm Up and Stretch. Stretching improves circulation and flexibility, which translates improved climbing techniques. Before climbing, took half an hour to get your muscles and joints to limbered, and slightly elevated heart rate. Simple Steps stretching and warming up the difference between the hard layer fabric, the main help prevent injury. Good climber climbing techniques using multiple muscle groups to work Friday, and requires extreme steps not used on the mini is life. Stretching and warming up will help continue the joints, ligaments, muscles for a bit longer. Doors also stretch the buttocks." '''JEDI LIGHTSABER SIMULATOR | Episode 5 # Serbian → English '- ''"A wise man once told me that the Light Saber is like a pencil. In the hands of anyone in CovChop home, we all end up dying in a brutal accident." # 'Chinese → English '- "VR is really a great invention. Who can think of such things will be in our lifetime! It shows how much potential humans can do, and we have a species. Now, please forgive me, and I take this VR set home to see some porn" '''SEX PALACE • DRAW WHAT?! | Episode 6 # Spanish → English '- ''"What would be the best way to draw a son of a bitch in the span of a minute while not having artistic skills? How can you convey that kind of relationship with stick figures" # 'German → English '- "Brett is a god to guess who knows, perhaps he does this in his spare time, perhaps he has guessed his whole life, and he became only too powerful. I'm sure nobody can beat him at this point." '''GO IN THE BASEMENT | Episode 7 # Hmong → English '- ''"The Boogyeman is an allusion to a mythical creature in many cultures use by adults fear the children into good behavior. This was not a good idea, and conceptions about it will vary from family to family in the same community; in most cases, he had no symptoms at the height of an adult or child, but is only a non-embodiment of terror." # 'Norwegian → English '- "Trevor wants to make it clear that he was not under the influence of drugs or alcohol during the filming of this game. Aleks and James, however, was lit af." '''SURVIVE AND SLAUGHTER | Episode 8 # Kurdish → English '- ''"The velociraptors in both of these games are similar to those in the movie Jurassic Park, with skin like a lizard. In real life, most raptors are almost covered in feathers." # 'Latvian → English '- "Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They weigh up to seven tons, and up to forty feet long." '''FART PUNCHING | Episode 9 # French → English '- ''"There is a very small spider hidden somewhere in this video. The first to spot, he will receive a picture of Trevor when he was 9." # 'German → English '- "As the capital of Vermont, Montpelier is the site of the Vermont State House, the seat of the Legislature of Vermont government. The population was 7855 at the 2010 census. By population it is the smallest state capital in the United States." '''SERIOUS SAM VR | Episode 10 # Ukrainian → English '- ''"The oldest signed declaration was Benjamin Franklin, born in 1706, so for 70 in the Declaration." # 'Malay → English '- "Can you believe what you see? VR game where the goal is to stand still and shoot enemies walking towards you. Revolution." '''STARFIGHTERS AND EASTER EGGS | Episode 11 # Spanish → English '- ''"It really took them an hour to find that stupid "Wampa". I think the couch is the excretion of toxic chemicals in all of us. Everyone is becoming an idiot." # 'Czech → English '- "Joe may be secretly terrorist. Flies into a variety of spacecraft and other stationary objects. It does not even seem to feel sorry about that! His smile is a lie" '''JUGGLING BABIES IN A HAUNTED HOUSE | Episode 12 # Japanese → English '- ''"The baby is actually surprisingly durable in nature. For example, I was dropped into my head as a baby a number of times like a baby, now I see me. It's 2017, I am perfectly normal and normal!" # 'Amharic → English '- "Jump scares you really are very dangerous. Am I experiencing a lot of jump, you can close the pancreas exactly the same time. This is very scientific. You wanted to scare friends and family that you choose, please note." '''ASSISTANTS AND DOG KIDNEYS | Episode 13 # Telegu → English '- ''"Hey guys its me, Trevor. Send help." # 'Azerbaijani → English '- "Ignore the previous message" '''LASER BEAM INCISION | Episode 14 # Lithuanian → English '- ''"Adam's apple is actually caused by a cartilage plates which are held together by a tissue and muscle fibers that protect the set of vocal cord swelling. Women have these cards as well, but the bulge is more pronounced in men, for two reasons: Testosterone causes the larynx to grow rapidly during puberty" # 'Hmong → English '- "There is no pain receptors in the brain itself. But the meninges (wrapped around the brain), periosteum (wrapped in the bone), and the scalp all the pain receptors. Surgery can lead to brain and technically brain not feel pain. That said, the brain is the tool we use to detect." '''HEADBUTTING JOSHUA BELL | Episode 15 # Spanish → English '- ''"They played that horror game for over 50 minutes trying to figure out the mystery of the piano. My hands fell asleep filming that they tried that." # 'Amharic → English '- "Hey, this is Trevor now I am packing to go to LA, is by the way. We hope that when I am in, I am already around LA, is reading this. I am very tired, I'm so much cleaning and packing." '''WARP SPEED | Episode 16 # Norwegian → English '- ''"Since 1971, more than 125 video games based on or inspired by the Star Trek series have been created, starting with a textbook written in 1971 BASIC, a startup game in 1972, and later early computer systems and game systems such as Commodore 64 and Atari 5200 to modern PS3 and Xbox 360 consoles. Many of the titles are quite colorful, like The Kobayashi Alternative, Klingon Honor Guard and Delta Vega: Meltdown on the Ice Planet. It would probably be difficult to collect all of them at this time - or to play them unless you own all the different video game platforms required - but maybe someone has it." '''SPACE FIGHTS | Episode 17 # Swedish → English '- ''"The space shuttle weighted 165,000 pounds of land. The outer tank refused 78,100 pounds empty and its two solid rocket amplifiers weighed 185,000 pounds each. Each solid rocket booster held 1.1 million pounds of fuel. '''ORIGINAL ENTERPRISE | Episode 18 # Bulgarian → English '- ''"An episode from Star Trek - the next generation was banned in Ireland and the UK because he referred to the reunification of Ireland in 2024 after a successful terrorist campaign." '''TANGO DOWN | Episode 19 # Italian → English '- ''"The ticket from the ticket to the ticket has increased to 50% from access, in addition to a box of rain. There is no, it is a game, it is not able to play." '''BOYFRIEND SQUAD | Episode 20 # German → English '- ''"They have nostrils called blowholes. Over millions of years the evoloution whales and dolphins nose wings moves to the top of their head. This allows them to breathe by appearing instead of sticking their whole head out of the water. The first thing a newborn dolphin needs to do is to go to the surface to breathe." '''DONALD TRUMP EARTHQUAKE | Episode 21 # Japanese → English '- ''"The simulation is pretty cool. Does anyone really recommend fun?" '''ADULT VR 2 | Episode 22 # Polish → English '- ''"The most sought-after pornography in America is the MILF. The second most sought after is Teen. Anal enters the tenth." '''RIPPING GLADIATORS TO PIECES | Episode 23 # Italian → English ''- "''I knew a man once he said, "Death smiles at us all. All he can do is smile." Today I saw a slave who became more powerful than the Emperor of Rome." Category:Series